In the medical field, cushioning devices including a plurality of fluid cells are often used to provide support for a body or a patient. These systems typically intake fluid from the atmosphere and exhaust fluid into the atmosphere in order to achieve dynamic pressurization within the plurality of air cells. This intake and exhaust of atmospheric air may thus provide for a dynamic cushioning system that maintains and changes pressures with a manifold system and valve systems that are integrated into the system. A potential need exists in the medical community for closed systems that have no contact with atmospheric air during typical use. A closed system such as this has the capabilities of reducing contamination which can be safer for the patient's health. However, a dynamic system that provides for dynamic pressure changes in the cushioning device has not been optimized in a closed system.
Thus, a cushioning device having a dynamic exhaust reservoir system and a method of cushioning a patient using a dynamic exhaust reservoir system would be well received in the art.